Angel's Rebel Love
by loyal-girl4
Summary: First scene takes place when Edward and Bella are in the forest and Edward breaks up with her. Bella isn't human, more actually, and the Cullens are going to get the shock of a lifetime. Currently undergoing revision!


**Hello, to all the loyal readers. I am currently rewriting the whole story, since it's been a year and my English teacher has brought enough sense in to me to make me cringe about it. So, here we are and hopefully this version is a lot less cringe-worthy.:)**

* * *

I stood there numb, oblivious to my surroundings except for the pumping of my heart and ...Edward. I cringed and looked up at his heartbreaking face. It can't be true; it's just not feasible, yet, he doesn't love me. I chocked trying to understand the meaning of the words. His face was cold and deprived of all human expressions. My heart clenched. "So you..don't..love..me", I struggled out. I was standing and hoping. _He's going to deny it, Bella. Get a hold of yourself_. _God, make this be just a dream, please, just a very horrible dream._

"No, I don't" he said in a cold, detached manner. I stole a look at his dark eyes, perfect features, and tousled bronze hair; drinking him in and memorizing every feature that was already branded in my heart. He came closer and brushed a kiss across my forehead. "Goodbye, Bella", he softly whispered.

That kiss shattered all hope I had that this was a dream and nothing more. _He's leaving. He doesn't love me._ The cold truth sank into me. My eyes snapped open, and my hands shot out gripping his arm.

People say that love can crush a person. They say it's a double-edged sword that can crush just as easily as it can lift your spirit. In fact there were many quotes about this aspect. Frankly, I'd never really believed them. I was made to love and I just never could understand. I realize now they were talking about a love you share with another person, not the one that those in my kind hold for His creatures.

The truth of those sayings finally hit me. My heart burst into a rapid beat. _Why? WHY ME!_ _No! Love __will not__ hurt me. Love __can't__ hurt me. Then, why does it feel like my heart has been stabbed? No, my love will never hurt anyone._

My love would be a rebel. I will go against all those quotes about love being crushing and..and ...I felt it. In that moment, I felt my soul singing, as if calling for the one who held my heart It asked him to not leave, not go, but stay, and fight, and hold me, and love me. I couldn't take it, so I released it. My whole body straightened, my head snapped back, and I screamed my heart out.

You see, when my kind scream. It doesn't sound like a terrified screeching. No, it was more of a song, a melody, without words. We even have a name for it, but we don't speak of it, because hearing an angel scream isn't supposed to be pleasant. Angels feel emotion deeply, but it takes a bit more than intense sadness to get one to scream. It's horrible, actually. The song is so sickeningly heart-wrenching; it's literally a plea to The Creator.

I'd never actually screamed before in my long life. This would explain why I fell to the ground after I screamed. The last I saw before my eyes faded shut was Edward's heart-breaking face in horror.

* * *

As faded deep into my sub-consciousness, I thought about what had led up to this moment. I thought of Charlie, the Cullens, and Edward. I also noticed my song held the tune to the lullaby he made me. _Oh, the shame._ I kept my past from him and his family as the higher-ups required._ Oh!_ How I complained and put everyone through misery, as I begged for the chance to tell them.

Angels existed, the same as our counter-parts, demons, existed. It was a harsh world and very complicated at that. Too harsh for humans to know; this is why they are blissfully ignorant of the dimension surrounding them. They do have an inkling of it; of course, it's what their religions are based on. Oh, how all of them were so far from the truth, it was actually pretty funny. I continued to think about my ramblings trying to ignore the door at the back of my head that rattled, containing the misery I was avoiding.

After awhile of thinking about different books, such as Pride and Prejudice or random thoughts of Shakespearean quotes, I gave up and opened that god-awful door in my mind.

Edward didn't love me. Edward lied. He...I broke off. _Way too painful,_ I grimaced.

As I started to come to, I heard voices, more like shouting. " I." "WHAT DO.." "THE FOREST!" "SHE FAIN..." I groaned, and tried block them out. The yelling stopped. _Much better, _I thought.

" Bella", Charlie called. _Wait, what? Charlie?_ I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. Charlie was sitting beside me worriedly on the Cullens' living room couch. I glanced around to get my bearings. The Cullens' were gathered around in different seats, with Edward and Carlisle beside me. _Alice didn't leave yet! Ok, so they are here and they are staring at me. Why are they staring?_

With a sudden jerk of my head, I looked down at myself and groaned. The reason stared me in the face. My wings had come out. I stood up shakily and looked at my wings. Darkness was spreading from the tips like black paint on a pure, white wall. I didn't like it, at all.

"What are you?" Emmett blurted out."I mean its okay, but that is just freaky."

I stared him in the face. The man who for all intents and purposes I'd called my brother. He was going to leave, too. I couldn't handle it. It was all too much.

"I'm a demon, yay...", I couldn't pull off the sarcasm well in my state, though a smile cracked through Charlie's face.

"Seriously?", Emmett asked. "Or are you just messing with me?"

"No, or at least I hope I don't look like one ..ha ...ha" _yea.. sarcasm wasn't working to well for me right now._

"No, I'm an angel."

_Are there crickets chirping? No? This would be about the time to cue them in, the silence has gone on awhile..._

* * *

**So, ther you have it. First, revised chapter of the story. I might go back and revise it some more, since my dear Microsoft Office Word says I have the writing of a third grader. Go figure!**


End file.
